Call Me Maybe? Text Me Definitely
by HurricaneAllie
Summary: Peter steals Stiles' phone. Stiles has no idea why Peter is even in his bedroom but he's pretty sure Danny just inadvertently got him laid. Basically just me using any excuse possible to write Steter. Stiles/Peter Stiles/Danny (mentioned)


**So I'm not ashamed to admit that I ship Steter. Hard. My nephews (they're like 12-13 and they love the show) know this so they listed random words for me to write about. This was inspired by the first word they named. I'm thinking about making a series of these. Eh, who knows? Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I just like to put them in awkward sexual situations. **

* * *

_Phone_

Stiles has never been very secretive. Nope. He's an open book really. Except for the fact that his best friend is a werewolf. Which is why he doesn't understand the necessity of Peter apprehending his phone. Its not like Stiles has anything incriminating on it. Maybe in the wrong hands someone would think he needs another trip to Eichen House. Mostly due to all the supernatural creatures he researches and, admittedly, the porn. Whatever. He's a teenage boy with raging hormones.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Stiles takes a swipe at the phone.

"Who is he, Stiles?" Peter casually scrolls through his messages.

"Who is who?" Stiles' confused face making him look like a deer in headlights.

"The boy you smell like." Peter growls out the word boy as Stiles' mouth drops open.

"The boy I smell li- what are you even talking about you psycho?!" Peter whips his head in Stiles' direction, blue eyes glowing. He didn't flinch. He didn't.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about, Stiles."

"I really don't, dude! I haven't done anything differently. School, lacrosse practice, shower- oh wait. Danny." Realization dawned on him.

"Danny?" Another growl. Peter's fangs are closer to his face than Stiles is comfortable with.

"Yeah Danny..." a blush creeps up his neck, "He, uh, kissed me. After practice."

By this time, Peter was shaking and his face was turning an alarming shade of red. Stiles didn't know what to do. Reassure the zombie werewolf or run like hell? Not that he could outrun Peter but he could try damn it. Why is he so angry anyway?

"Why does it even matter, Peter?"

"You're mine." So he's resorted to growling out sentences.

"Uhhh, excuse me? Yours? Yeah I don't think so." The next thing Stiles knows is his back is on the bed with Peter on top of him. Fangs, claws, glowstick blue eyes and everything.

"Mine." Another growl with added heavy breathing and is that...? Yup that's a boner rubbing against his stomach.

"Or you know I could be yours. Mmhmm. Yup that could totally work." Those words seemed to appease Peter since he was now nuzzling Stiles' neck.

It's not so bad if he's being honest. He jumps a little when he feels something warm and wet run up his neck to his jaw and into his mouth. He lets Peter dominate him without much resistance, which means none at all. Who could blame him? Peter is hot. Even for a psychotic, zombie werewolf. He wears the undead look well.

Peter moves back down to his neck and mauls it. Licking, nipping, sucking, basically Stiles is on cloud nine, so of course that's when his phone starts to ring. He's totally not ashamed that his ringtone is Call Me Maybe. Its catchy.

He groans and moves to see who it is but Peter won't let him move.

"Peter come on. What if its important?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

Stiles sighs and the ringing stops. Peter goes back to attacking his neck when his phone goes off again. This time Peter sighs heavily and grabs the phone, handing it to Stiles.

"Scott this better be impo- what? Really? Why are there always new dead bodies in this town? And how did you know before me? Ugh fine, I'll be there soon." Stiles hangs up and tosses the phone to the other side of the bed.

"You're not leaving." Peter is back on top of him.

"I have to! Scott said there's a dead bod-" Stiles is starting to flail.

"And it'll still be dead when you get there." Peter says running a claw up Stiles' jawline to his lips. Any other time this would have made him freak split out but his groin has other ideas.

"Ar-are you sure about that? This is Beacon Hills you're talking about." He knew he made a great point. Peter knew it too since he's living proof. The older werewolf is silent for a minute but then he sighs and rolls off of Stiles.

"Go. But you better not be back late. I have plans for you." Peter's eyes flash blue again, sending tingles straight to his dick. Stiles sees Peter's nostrils flare and he licks his lips. Fuck.

"O-okay. I'll, uh, be back soon. If I don't die." He tries to play off his arousal with jokes. Peter is having none of it.

"You won't die, Stiles. But you might not be able to walk right for a few days." Peter's signature smirk is planted on his face.

"Oh my god. I'm leaving now." He grabs his phone and his keys. Shooting a text to Scott, he gets an incoming picture message. He opens it and there's Peter in all his naked glory, on his bed. Stiles reads the message with it.

'Hurry back ;)'

"Shit dude."


End file.
